


Heatwave

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [25]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hot Weather, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allelujah's hands, where they rest on Tieria's hips, are ever so warm.</p><p>Almost scorching.</p><p>The room is hot enough that Tieria vaguely wonders if he's running a fever but it's nothing compared to Al's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/35670.html>

Allelujah's hands, where they rest on Tieria's hips, are ever so warm.  
  
Almost scorching.  
  
The room is hot enough that Tieria vaguely wonders if he's running a fever but it's nothing compared to Al's hands.  
  
Or Al's cock.  
  
It fills Tieria thickly, pushing up deep inside, hard and insistent and _good_ as Tieria writhes in Al's lap. Like a furnace, it floods Tieria with warmth - too much warmth - searing and burning from the inside out, friction forcing a slow surge of pleasure up Tieria's spine.  
  
Neil's hands are hot too. Resting on Tieria's thighs, palms flush to the skin and fingers curling over muscle. And Neil's cock is a hot weight in Tieria's hands as it presses into Tieria's fist, sliding past the sensitive skin of Tieria's fingertips. Heating and heating until Tieria can't let go, until Neil's hands are kneading Tieria's thighs, not just holding, and Neil's breath is coming out in rough pants.  
  
Allelujah's fingers move up from Tieria's hips to slide like hot oil over the soft skin of Tieria's belly, then the pressure against Tieria's back increases as Al leans forwards. Breath washes warm past Tieria's ear as Neil leans forwards too, over Tieria's shoulder, meeting Al's lips in a kiss.  
  
And the heat increases until Tieria almost feels as if he will suffocate from it. Trapped between two chests pushing closer, sweat-slick hair brushing Tieria's cheek, hot tongues warring for control.  
  
Tieria tries to breathe. Leans his forehead on Neil's shoulder and whimpers. Neil's hands and Al's hands slide up and slide down until they meet somewhere at the junction between leg and hip, then slip down together, between Tieria's legs, ten fingers curving around the inside of Tieria's thighs.  
  
Tieria swallows fitfully, then tilts his head up until he can press a messy kiss to the side of Neil's throat. Distantly, he feels the muscles of Neil's tongue working beneath his lips.  
  
Neil moans at the touch, a soft noise that's lost in the heat of Allelujah's mouth. Then Al thrusts upwards and Tieria has to let go of Neil's cock and cling onto Neil's hips to steady himself.  
  
Not missing a beat, Al's hands reach forwards to fill the void. Fingertips like discrete points of flame run down the length of Tieria's thighs then up and over Neil's to the hard flesh between Neil's legs.  
  
Neil moans louder, back arching and chest pushing forwards, squeezing Tieria even more tightly between the two of them.  
  
Tieria kisses Neil's throat again, desperately, lips trembling, then opens his mouth and licks, the skin salty and warm beneath his tongue.  
  
Neil presses further forwards, forcing Tieria to wriggle back slightly and - oh - the movement makes Tieria and Al both moan at the same time. Al's cock twitches and the coil of pleasure in Tieria's belly tightens up another notch.  
  
Tieria tastes some more, licks a broad swipe up to the base of Neil's jaw, but then there's a palm cupping Tieria's cheek and Tieria stills. He looks up at Neil, but Neil's still kissing Al, even as Neil's palm shifts and moves and suddenly hot fingers are tracing a pattern over Tieria's lips.  
  
Tieria's hands clench at Neil's waist just before two of Neil's fingers push inwards, past lips, past teeth, until Tieria is forced to curl his tongue around them.  
  
Someone moans but Tieria can't quite judge who. He closes his eyes and sucks, runs the tip of his tongue over the underside of knuckles, noting the feel of rough calluses between the joints, tasting warmth and skin.  
  
Then Al's thighs bunch beneath Tieria's legs as Al thrusts upwards again and Tieria arches involuntarily, the fingers slipping out of his mouth.  
  
Al keeps up the pace, and Tieria pants, scrabbling to keep hold of Neil's hips through the building heat.  
  
Beside Tieria's ear there's a moist exhalation as Neil and Al finally break their kiss, lips full and saliva-slick. Tieria has just enough time to see Neil turn to him before Neil's mouth descends to hotly cover his own.  
  
It's slick and wet and warmer than anything else. Tieria moans as his eyes fall closed, pleasure sliding down his spine.  
  
Briefly, distantly, Tieria feels the moist press of lips against the nape of his neck, but then slick fingers close around his cock and all other sensation fades into the background.  
  
It's slick and _tight_ and Neil's hands are agile and quick and-  
  
Tieria breathes fast through his nose, his senses swirling around him. It's almost impossible to keep up. Neil's tongue is waging a war against Neil's fingers; both trying to upstage the other and Tieria can't-  
  
Another kiss is pressed to the nape of Tieria's neck before Al's hands close firmly over Neil's as it twists up the hard length of Tieria's cock. Tieria jerks and Al moans and the fingers _squeeze_ , stickily sweet and burning hot. Tieria would gasp if he could, but he's drowning in the slick, wet warmth of Neil's mouth, pleasure roiling beneath his skin.  
  
And the heat builds until Tieria is almost engulfed by it, panting and writhing and never wanting it to-  
  
Tieria reaches forwards, blindly, desperately, and doesn't stop until he feels the heat of Neil's cock in his hands. Neil makes a soft sound at the back of his throat and Tieria strokes upwards, enjoying the hardness of it and the thickness of it and the urgent way he feels Neil's hips push forwards.  
  
A hand, someone's hand, leaves Tieria's cock to smooth its way up over his abdomen, over his stomach and up, up, running past nipples and splaying out warm over the base of his neck. Tieria can't do anything but arch back into the touch, back against the strong planes of Al's shoulders, but then the hand is gone and suddenly there's a palm rubbing slick circles over the head of Tieria's erection in a way that makes Tieria's hips jump.  
  
He almost screams.  
  
Tieria has to break the kiss in order to catch his breath. Sharp jolts of pleasure shoot up his spine, screwing his limbs tighter and tighter. He's almost fit to-  
  
Neil shifts, tilting his head to the side, and paints a humid trail of kisses down Tieria's jaw.  
  
Tieria trembles.  
  
His chest heaves.  
  
Al presses close up against Tieria's back, changing the angle of his thrusts, and the slow, burning heat suddenly flares upwards. It's almost-  
  
Almost-  
  
That palm swirls over the head of Tieria's erection again and-  
  
Tieria gasps.  
  
It's so-  
  
He-  
  
The pleasure is too-  
  
Neil's lips meet Tieria's in another kiss, all slick and sweet and-  
  
\--  
  
-  
  
The heat consumes him.[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
